


Every Worldly Pleasure

by hiyorithecat



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Author Loves Haurchefaunt, Bard Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Bathing/Washing, Coerthas (Final Fantasy XIV), Cunnilingus, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Hand Jobs, Haurchefant Greystone Lives, Haurchefant Says Trans Rights, Hiyori Kanazaki, House Fortemps Appreciation, Laughter During Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Men Crying, Praise Kink, Trans Male Character, Trans Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Ul'dah (Final Fantasy XIV), Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, WoL Is A Good Boy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 09:53:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21251477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiyorithecat/pseuds/hiyorithecat
Summary: Hiyori Kanazaki, Warrior of Light, meets Haurchefant Greystone.





	Every Worldly Pleasure

**Author's Note:**

> Hello dear reader!  
This is essentially me, the author, handling my own personal emotional issues through my WoL Hiyori Kanazaki. I really hope you'll enjoy reading this story, cause it helped me handle some stuff. Haurchefant has been my favorite since I met him, so I decided to write this. Canon isn't really present in this story...

“By the twelve it’s freezing,  _ how _ can they live here” Hiyori gasps, pulling the fabric of his cotton robe tighter around his person. Cid only laughs, clearly not bothered by the extreme cold of Coerthes, a chill that could be felt in the marrow. “I suppose we must get accustomed to it” Alphinaud replies, trying a calm and nonchalant tone, but the shivers running through his body are clear as day. The boy is wearing even less than Hiyori is, his blue and silver gear filled with slits.

The carriage shakes as they ride up the incline, and in the distance, they see a camp. This must be Camp Dragonhead of which the other lords spoke of, particular Lord Francel who seemed to be friends with the commander of the camp. One Lord Haurchefant of House Fortemps. Mayhaps he would be more accommodating to outsiders, although it seemed unlikely from what they had previously encountered. It seemed that the Ishgardians weren’t too fond of adventures. “A’ight ‘ere we are” the coach driver yells, the carriage coming to a halt. With a sigh Hiyori rises from his spot beside Cid, diving his hands deep into his pockets to shield them from the wind. He can feel his tail stiffen as the wind hits it, not even the scales can keep that sharp cold out. 

They are led into a war room, clearly the seat of the camp’s commander. Thankfully the room is warmer than the wilderness he had just traveled, a fire crackling to the right of the entrance. A large table with a map is situated in the middle of the room, a commander’s desk against the back wall. In the seat sits a silver-haired Elezen man, clad in chainmail, yellow cotton tunic poking out slightly. He looks up when they walk in, his blue friendly eyes meeting Hiyori and he smiles kindly. “Welcome to Camp Dragonhead my friends, Lord Francel sent word of your arrival,” the man says, standing and walking out to greet the visitors by the entrance. His stride is confident, he clearly takes pride in his position. “I take it you are Hiyori Kanzaki?” The man asks, a friendly voice but the uncertainty is unclear. At least this man appears to be more friendly than the others, and he most definitely has pleasant eyes, Hiyori thinks to himself. “Yes my lord, and you are?” Hiyori says, bowing politely. “Haurchefant Greystone, commander of Camp Dragonhead,” the man says, who he now knows as Haurchefant, spreading his arms out. “We thank you for allowing us passage through your camp Lord Haurchefant” Alphinaud cuts in, ever the diplomat. “We come in search of an airship spotted flying over your camp some five years ago, and we would humbly request your assistance” Alphinaud continues. Hiyori nods, looking at Haurchefant yet again, now properly seeing him. His hair shines silver, long ears with black decorative clips, bright blue eyes, and a positively beaming smile. “Let’s us discuss how we may help one another” Haurchefant says, gesturing for them to be seated.

* * *

As they gained the trust of Lord Haurchefant they also uncovered a plot set against Lord Francel of house Hallientare. He was to be named a heretic, framed for conspiring with Dravanian forces. But Hiyori had found that the Inquisitor investigating the man was a fraud, set to put the houses against one another in The Holy See. Now Hiyori was hurrying to interrupt the so called “trial” of Lord Francel together with Lord Haurchefant and his most trusted knights. 

“Stop the trial; we have evidence that Lord Francel has been framed” Hiyori yells over the loud winds around them, causing the inquisitor and his men to stop in their tracks. He explains that the whole thing was a plot to put the houses against one another, presenting the reliable evidence found. The trial is stopped, but only by force as the Inquisitor reveals his true identity. The fight does not last long, Hiyori lands an arrow right in the heart of the enemy. 

“You are remarkable with the bow” Haurchefant remarks, clearly out of breath from disabling the threat of the reinforcements. “As are you with your sword my lord” Hiyori returns, a smile growing on his lips at the compliment. Lord Francel thanks them both profusely for saving his life, and it’s clear that he and Haurchefant have been friends for some time. It makes Hiyori smile to see Haurchefant fussing over his friend, the radiant smile of the Elezen man warming his heart, like it had been the past few days. Gaining the trust of the camp had taken time, but Hiyori had found that the company wasn’t half bad. “I cannot thank you enough Master Kanazaki” Francel says, bowing politely, clearly still affected by the whole ordeal. “No need to thank me my lord, such injustice could never be ignored” Hiyori says, giving the man a small smile. From the corner of his eye he can see Haurchefant beaming at them. It’s hard to not feel joyous around the commander of Camp Dragonhead, his charisma was undeniable, his hospitality and his attentiveness. “Hiyori, my friend, let us return to the camp, you should receive a proper thank you” Haurchefant says exuberantly, theatrical hand movements telling of his joy at the situation. 

The journey back is quick, hurried by the inviting thought of the warm fire waiting for them. When they finally re-enter the war room they are met by one stressed Alphinaud Leveilleur. “Oh thank the twelve you are both alright” Alphinaud says, clearly aware that the statement made him sound like a worrying mother. “Not that I doubt your abilities, ahem” Alphinaud adds quickly. “Do not worry my friend, thanks to our brave warrior here we are safe and so is Lord Francel, he has been escorted back to his camp” Haurchefant says, shaking off the snow that had settled on his shoulders from the walk back. “Now I should think everyone needs a good rest and a hot meal” Haurchefant continues, waving over one of his knights. “Pray run to the cookery and make sure our culinarians prepare the best for our guests” Haurchefant says. “At once my lord” the knight replies before exiting the war room in a haste. “You needn’t trouble yourself and your command for us my lord” Hiyori says, knowing full well what strain most camps are under, especially the ones existing in extreme climates like the cold of Coerthas. “Nonsense, both House Fortemps and House Haillenarte is in great debt to you Scions” Haurchefant says, beckoning them to accompany him to the incessory. Hiyori can only look to Alphinaud and Cid with a shrug before following him. 

“Twelve be dammed this is the best food I’ve had in many moons” Cid groans as he swallows his fifth spoonful of stew. Alphinaud nods in agreement, his table manners much more refined than those of the others. “Our culinarians are experts at food for the soul” Haurchefant says with a smile playing upon his features. The glow of the fire casts a golden hue upon the Elezen man, Hiyori has to stop himself from staring too much. Haurchefant keeps glancing at him despite the present conversation he is keeping with Alphinaud. They have had scarce for time to actually converse, despite them both wanting to. Haurchefant had expressed interest in hearing Hiyori’s stories of brave adventures. “We cannot thank you enough for your assistance Lord Haurchefant” Hiyori says, putting down his utensils upon the now cleaned plate. “My pleasure truly, and shall you ever require our assistance again we will answer your call” Haurchefant says confidently, raising his glass towards Hiyori in a toast. 

After a few drinks and an exquisite fairie apple pie, a pleasant silence falls upon the room. Hiyori’s eyes keep shifting to admire the man sitting across from him. His crisp blue eyes shining with the smile playing upon his lips, but whenever Haurchefant looks up to him he must look away for fear of exposing his staring. It’s undeniable that Haurchefant is an attractive man, but Hiyori finds himself attracted to his very being. Something about his kind heart, exuberant expressions and genuine happiness that touched Hiyori deeply. After watching the man for a few seconds he lets his eyes dart over to Cid, who is looking at him with an eyebrow lifted. Cid chuckles and Hiyori feels his cheeks heat, apparently, he had been spotted. Before he can say anything Cid stands abruptly. “Well I don’t know about you all but I think it is time for me to retire, we have had a long day haven’t we Alphinaud?” Cid says, raising his eyebrow pointedly towards the young boy. Alphinaud looks at him, at first bewildered until he sees how Hiyori keeps looking up at Haurchefant, upon which understanding dawns upon his features. “Ah yes you are correct Cid, perhaps we should retire. Hiyori, would you mind filling Haurchefant in on our plans for the expedition to Stone Vigil?” Alphinaud says nonchalantly, rising from his chair. Inside his head, he curses himself for allowing his two companions to see his interest in their host, but he couldn’t say no. “Yes of course” Hiyori says, and at this Haurchefant smiles sweetly at him. 

The room feels much smaller once they have left. Only the sound of the crackling fire fills the air, the smell of burning wood nestling itself into Hiyori’s very marrow. “My lord, if we have your permission we wish to enter the Stone Vigil at dusk with the hopes of retrieving  _ The Enterprise _ , upon which we will return to Gridania” Hiyori says, thinking he would be relieved to say those words himself, that he would be getting out of this twelvesdamned cold. But having spent a few days here he finds that he doesn’t mind it. “You and yours have more than proved your trustworthiness towards House Fortemps, we will spare you, knights, if you wish” Haurchefant says, leaning back into his chair, resting his nimble hand against his cheek. “Thank you but that will not be necessary, to avoid raising too much suspicion I shall venture inside with only a few companions” Hiyori says, trying to keep the formality to his voice. He isn’t sure if Haurchefant actually wishes to speak to him about other things than the formalities concerning his mission, despite his previous statement about wishing to hear his stories. It might only have been a polite remark in the name of diplomacy. “I was wondering if you could share some of those stories of yours” Haurchefant says, smiling brightly at the man across from him. This makes Hiyori’s chest bloom with warmth, so it seems he actually wished to converse. “Of course” Hiyori says with a smile. 

“So you mean to tell me that you took down two primals all on your own? By the Fury Hiyori you are a rock” Haurchefant exclaims, throwing his hands up in the air before grabbing his glass to take another swing of the mulled wine they had been served. “You are too kind Haurchefant, I owe it partly to my companions” Hiyori chuckles, the animated look on the camp commanders face entertaining, to say the least. “But tell me Hiyori, what was your life like before this all started?” Haurchefant asks, his tone shifting to a more gentle one. “Ah, I came to Ul’dah when my parents were executed by Imperial forces” Hiyori says quietly, the memories making his throat tighten and his eyes swell with tears. “They, um, stole some meat from the market in my village to feed our neighbors who had just lost their head of house” Hiyori continues, willing his voice to be steady. “I’m terribly sorry I don’t mean to pry, no need to tell me if you’d rather not” Haurchefant says hurriedly, looking away and picking at his shirtsleeve. “It’s quite alright” Hiyori says, raising his hand to wipe the stray tears from the corner of his left eye. “They were caught red-handed and executed in the town square, upon which I decided to flee” Hiyori says, thinking back to the day when he had packed his bag and set off, never to look back. “There weren’t any relatives, and I couldn’t stay, fearing I might be killed. So I traveled to Ul’dah in search of something new” Hiyori continues. “Your strength is admirable Hiyori” Haurchefant says, reaching over to place a strong calloused hand atop Hiyori’s. The touch is warm and welcome, the first touch Hiyori has experienced in a while. He feels himself blush at the connection, expecting Haurchefant to pull away, but then he doesn’t. He meets his eyes, and they are like being showered in adoration. 

“But I’m glad I came here, learning thaumaturgy coupled with my knowledge of the bow gave me the chance to save many lives. And I found many friends, and most importantly a purpose” Hiyori says. “Why yes you are a natural, putting all my knights to shame” Haurchefant laughs, removing his hand from Hiyori’s to take another swig from his drink. “You flatter me my lord, but they are under great command so they will do just fine” Hiyori muses, flashing a confident smile and taking a drink himself. Haurchefant stutters at this, a faint blush on his cheeks that reach the tips of his long ears. 

Their conversation flows easily, they speak of battle techniques, Hiyori shares his thoughts on the weather which sends Haurchefant into a fit of laughter. The sound is like music to his ears, making his heart swell and causing him to laugh too. “Despite the absolutely horrid climate I cannot help but be glad that I came here” Hiyori confesses, the wine in his blood making him braver than he would have been sober. “I’m glad you did too” Haurchefant says softly.

After another hour of easy conversation, Haurchefant decides that if Hiyori wanted to escape the Vigil alive he would have to sleep. To which Hiyori couldn’t help but agree.

  
  


* * *

They continue to keep in touch through letters once Hiyori leaves Camp Dragonhead to confront Garuda. Hiyori keeps his friend up to date on his exploits, which seem to keep the Elezen entertained. Haurchefant tells Hiyori of his own mundane days, mentioning how empty the camp felt without the Warrior of Light’s presence. 

The next time they see one another isn’t as joyous as the would have imagined. Hiyori, Alphinaud, and Tataru arrive in Camp Dragonhead aboard  _ The Enterprise _ upon fleeing Ul’dah. When they land they are met by Haurchefant and his guards and led into the incessesory. Alphinaud sits down by the table, head bowed down and shaking shoulders. Tataru sits beside him, a small hand on his lower back to comfort him. Haurchefant sees the state of his friend and spins to address Hiyori. “Give me but a moment, it is clear our friend requires a warm drink” Haurchefant says, a sad smile upon his lips. Even he is affected by the sadness that was palpable around his guests. “Thank you Haurchefant” Hiyori whispers before going to sit down beside Alphinaud. 

Haurchefant returns moments later with four mugs of some steaming liquid. “Here my friends, please have some” Haurchefant says easily as he sets the cups down on the table before seating on the opposite side of the table. “Alphinaud informed me via linkpearl about the events that transpired at the Sultana” Haurchefant begins; apologetic tone much like the one he had taken when he had spoken to Hiyori about his parents. “Rest assured that no investigator who arrives at this camp shall be given any information. For once the reputation that Ishgard holds will work in our favor” Haurchefant says. Alphinaud raises his head to look at Haurchefant. “I thank you” Alphinaud says simply, taking one of the cups into his hands, curling his fingers around it as if to soak in all the heat. “No need my friend. We will supply you with shelter and I shall see that Ser Aymeric, the commander of the Temple Knights of Ishgard allows an audience with you and yours” Haurchefant says intently, then he waves over one of his servants and whispers something to him. “I’ll make sure you have ample lodgings and whatever resources you might need my friends” Haurchefant says. 

“Mayhap you and Mistress Tataru wish to retire? I would request a private audience with our warrior here” Haurchefant asks to which Hiyori lifts his head to meet the eyes of his friend. Haurchefant had most likely noticed the tension his Hiyori’s shoulders, all the emotion he was hiding to spare his companions. By this point Haurchefant knows Hiyori, and if he wants him to talk he needs him alone. “Thank you, my lord, I’ll make sure he gets to bed” Tataru chimes in, smiling sweetly and nodding to Hiyori. She was certainly the most capable when it came to making Alphinaud do something.

Alphinaud and Tataru leave and with a small movement of his left hand, the servants leave too. Hiyori calms once they are alone, allowing his shoulders to slump down, relaxing his muscles. “I deduced you might need a moment away from your companions” Haurchefant says softly, pushing the mug of hot chocolate towards Hiyori. He accepts and lifts it to his lips, allowing the sweet and warm taste to calm him. “I cannot help but feel guilty for what happened. I didn’t see what was right in front of me” Hiyori whispers, voice laced with regret. He should have done more, should have fought tooth and nail to help General Raubahn and his friends. “Hiyori, my dear friend, you are not to blame for the events that transpired” Haurchefant says, taking a sip from his own cup, cradling the cup in his hands. “Seeing Alphinaud like this hurts immensely, I cannot allow him to see my own sorrow” Hiyori utters, the knot in his stomach heavy as stone. Haurchefant reaches over the table to put his hand on Hiyori’s, just like he had many moons ago. Haurchefant lets his thumb stroke Hiyori’s knuckles slowly, looking at Hiyori’s face intently. “My friend, you have a sanctuary here, I shall not judge you for your emotions” Haurchefant says carefully, to which Hiyori sighs deeply. “Thank you Haurchefant, be it known that your letters have been a shining beacon during these trying times” Hiyori says, shocking even himself with his candor, but it was the uncensored truth. Whenever he received letters from his Elezen friend he would smile, excited to tell him of his adventures. “My pleasure, truly” Haurchefant says, taking Hiyori’s hand in his properly, cradling it. “I cannot help but feel that it is all my fault” Hiyori utters, shoulder shaking and voice catching at the word  _ fault _ . Hiyori wills himself not to cry, he cannot make a fool of himself in front of his friend. “Maybe I could have noticed the mutiny earlier, shaken some sense into Alphinaud or outright fought my way out of the palace” Hiyori whispers, looking down at the mug in his right hand. Now his hands are shaking, the cold, the ache in his limbs, the pain in his heart, all of it was washing over him like a tsunami. “Hiyori my friend, you did everything within your power” Haurchefant says, squeezing the hand of his Auri friend reassuringly. Hiyori longs to run to the other side of the table and bury his body in the arms of his Ishgardian friend. Before he can stop himself he’s shaking, the weight of everything crushing his shoulders. He’s been holding in so much for so many moons. Hiyori starts to sob quietly, and then he hears the sound of leather shoes against the stone floor. Then he sees Haurchefant kneeling beside his chair, holding onto his hands with the gentlest touch. Hiyori’s eyes are blurred with tears and his breath hitches every so often with his broken sobs. “Hiyori, my dear friend” Haurchefant says softly, rising to pull Hiyori into a hug. Haurchefant has always been a very touchy individual, but this new closeness between the two men is a comfort for them both. Hiyori allows himself to be nestled against his friend’s chest, gripping onto his chainmail and the yellow cotton tunic underneath, hiding his sobs in the soft fabric. “Please do not think of yourself this way, you are a hero Hiyori” Haurchefant whispers, holding Hiyori close to him, both of them standing now. Hiyori has to bend his knees a little to be in this position, his head against Haurchefant’s shoulder but it’s the most calm he has felt in years. The sorrow doesn’t feel as heavy when he’s surrounded by the strong arms of his friend. Or whatever it is that they were. “I don’t want to disappoint” Hiyori whispers, leaving out the  _ you _ . “So many people rely on me, and disappointing them, disappointing  _ you _ I just-“ Hiyori stutters, tears running down his cheeks like the Thaliak river. “You have not disappointed me my dear friend, and please do not think that” Haurchefant whispers, squeezing him even closer. 

Hiyori looks up at his friend then, meeting his beautiful blue eyes and seeing nothing but affection in them. Haurchefant then cups Hiyori’s scaled cheek, swiping his thumb over the tear-stained skin sweetly. “You are, magnificent” Haurchefant whispers, pressing a featherlight kiss to Hiyori’s cheek, causing his Auri friend to gasp. Hiyori feels the warmth in his chest spread, perhaps he wasn’t mistaken in his affections for his Elezen friend. Before Hiyori can say anything he dips down to press his lips against Haurchefant’s, feeling the softened against his tongue as he swipes it over the bottom lip of his friend. The kiss grows needier, both of the men letting their hands roam across each other’s backs. “You- you are- so beautiful” Hiyori whispers between kisses, wandering hands stroking Haurchefant’s arms. A blush spreads over Haurchefant’s cheeks, a sweet pink and his mouth forms a little o. “I must admit I’ve wanted you for quite a while Hiyori” Haurchefant whispers, pressing small kisses against the scales lining Hiyori’s jaw. Hiyori shivers at the touch and the admission. “Oh my dear Haurchefant, I’ve wanted you since we first met” Hiyori admits. How couldn’t he want him? He was the sweetest, most wonderful man Hiyori had ever met. A man who didn’t mind his emotional side, kindhearted and utterly gorgeous with silver hair and clear blue eyes. “Our letters became such a comfort for me during my journey, whenever a moogle delivered one to me my heart fluttered. Some nights I’d lay in bed at whatever inn I found myself at wondering what you were up to, if you were sleeping or working at your desk” Hiyori says, one hand cupping his friend’s cheek and the other on his waist, so close to the other man. Haurchefant smiles brighter than the clearest crystal before chuckling softly as a strand of hair comes loose from Hiyori’s braid, flopping down over his forehead. “I would the same. I found myself missing our dinners from when you stayed at the camp, and our late night talks” Haurchefant says in return, fondly remembering how ethereal Hiyori looked with a glass of wine in hand covered by the golden glow of a fire. “I know all of this weighs on you my dear, but I shall converse with my father, perhaps we could offer you sanctuary in Ishgard” Haurchefant says, smiling up at his friend. “We do owe you a large debt” Haurchefant says chuckling, tucking the stray strand of hair back into Hiyori’s braid. This calms him, he knows he can trust Haurchefant, the man’s earnest and kind tone like warm soup on a cold winter's night.

“Perhaps we should retire to my chambers? I’m sure you could use a warm bed” Haurchefant asks, an attempt at being nonchalant clearly overshadowed by the deep pink blush on his cheeks. “That would be fantastic” Hiyori says, imagining a warm bed and perhaps a warm Haurchefant against him. “Only if you promise to keep me warm” Hiyori adds with a wink, mentally cursing himself and praying to all the gods that Haurchefant wouldn’t be offended. Haurchefant chuckles before taking Hiyori’s hand in his and leading him up into another section of the building. Two guards stand beside the door, bowing politely as Haurchefant opens the door. “Pray send for a bath” Haurchefant says to one of them before pulling Hiyori inside.

The room they enter is what seems to be an office, a large desk at the far end of the room, documents spread all over. A fire crackles in the fireplace on the left wall, a large leather couch with fluffy woven blankets spread out on it. It smells like parchment, burning wood and Haurchefant. “I imagined you might do well with a bath to relax your muscles” Haurchefant says as he removes his chainmail and boots, flipping the clasps open with a clink. Hiyori blushes and nods before taking off his own boots, large warm things to keep the cold out, with little success. Before he can reach for the buttons on his outer coat large nimble fingers are making quick work of them, helping Hiyori out of it. Underneath it Hiyori wears a simple garb, he had to change clothes once he and Alphinaud met and were taken out of Ul’dah with Pipin. The cotton tunic was a deep red with a leather belt wrapped around it, dark grey tights and an extra pair of socks. “A bath would be delightful” Hiyori says, his mind presenting a wonderful image of Hiyori and Haurchefant washing one another. “Allow me to change out of this” Haurchefant says, gesturing to his garb before walking into the adjoining room. Hiyori stays in place, admiring the shelves of books all around. These chambers spoke of his position more than the man ever did. “Admiring my literary collection are you?” Haurchefant muses, making Hiyori spin around and he’s met with a wonderful sight. Haurchefant is only wearing a light robe, tied around the waist in a complicated bow. The neckline is deep, showing off some of his pale lean chest. Hiyori swallows at the sight, wishing to place kisses upon that pale skin. “Hmmm, not anymore” Hiyori teases, watching Haurchefant blush and stutter like a nervous maiden. “I had hoped you’d join me for the bath, It seems like the gods are kind to me” Hiyori says, walking up to kiss Haurchefant softly on the lips. “It is I who is blessed” Haurchefant says, leading Hiyori through his bedroom into the bathing room, fitted with a stone tub. A knock on the door is heard and a Mage enters, casting a fire spell upon the water to heat it up. “My thanks mistress Ciro” Haurchefant says to which the Mage bows and exits. 

“Allow me to relieve you of these garments” Haurchefant says, stepping closer to Hiyori and placing his hands on the hem of Hiyori’s tunic. Then Hiyori’s stomach drops hasn’t told Haurchefant yet. “Ah yes, please. But I want you to know something about me before anything happens. I wasn’t born male, but I found that I am in fact male. So my body may not be exactly what you’re expecting, I understand if you’d prefer I remained clothed” Hiyori says, willing his tone to be steady, to try and hide his worry. His breasts weren’t large, so they could easily be hidden when clothed but it would become obvious if they were to bathe. Haurchefant says nothing at first, he just pulls Hiyori into a warm deep hug, the heat of his skin much clearer now with the thin fabric separating Hiyori from Haurchefant. “Hiyori, you are wonderful exactly as you are. Just as you said, I wasn’t expecting to hear this but I am incredibly attracted to you, your body not being that of the stereotypical man won’t change that” Haurchefant says, kissing Hiyori’s hand. “I’m somewhat familiar with the concept, but please tell me if you’d like me to not touch any part of you” Haurchefant says softly, letting one of his hands touch his left horn. “T-thank you, I, uhm, you can take the tunic off” Hiyori whispers, preparing for any dysphoria that may arise. Haurchefant nods and lifts it up, pulling it over Hiyori’s head. Except it catches on one of his horns, causing them both to burst into a fit of giggles as they struggle to remove it. Once they finally work it out Haurchefant throws the garment over his shoulder and turns to look at Hiyori. “May I touch you Hiyori?” Haurchefant asks tentatively, not wanting to make his companion uncomfortable. “Ah yes, I may not like this part of me but, I trust you” Hiyori whispers, taking Haurchefant’s hand and placing it against his chest. The large warm hand over his breast makes Hiyori gasp and Haurchefant smiles. He slowly starts to caress his chest, flicking his nipples just a little, drawing small moans out of Hiyori. “Let’s get into the bath alright?” Haurchefant says, turning around to allow Hiyori to finish undressing. Then he drops his robe, exposing his lean body and giving Hiyori a beautiful view of his arse. 

Soon they’re both in the bath, completely submerged and enjoying the steaming water. “Gods this is fantastic” Hiyori groans as he spreads his legs out, bumping into Haurchefant’s long slender legs. “It makes me happy to see you so relaxed my dear” Haurchefant says softly, leaning in to kiss him again. “I haven’t felt so comfortable in a while if I’m honest” Hiyori sighs, relishing the feeling of warm water enveloping him. And the fact that Haurchefant was there with him, kissing him, calling him his dear. “I’ve thought about asking you to come here with me many times, especially during our nightly talks. You always looked cold, I just needed to scoop you up and keep you warm” Haurchefant says, leaning his head back against the stone wall, exposing his long neck to Hiyori. The arousal is instant, like a little electric current in his body. Haurchefant was truly a masterpiece. “I would have welcomed the proposal without a second thought” Hiyori shoots back. “This whole thing is, very important to me, I hope it is to you too” Hiyori whispers, still worrying that maybe he was just a lay for Haurchefant, surely the man could have anyone in his bed. “Of course, if you’re worried about me leaving I don’t plan to, I’ll follow you to the ends of this world” Haurchefant says sweetly, leaning in to kiss him again, allowing his hands to travel down to his chest, cupping his breast lovingly, feeling the soft flesh underneath his fingers. Hiyori gasps, the touch sending shivers down his spine. “God that, that feels, quite nice” Hiyori whispers. No one has touched him like this before, with such adoration and care. “You’re so handsome my Hiyori” Haurchefant whispers, placing a soft kiss against Hiyori’s pulse point. Then Hiyori places his hands on Haurchefant, caressing the pale skin of his chest, letting his fingers run over one stiff nipple. “Come here my sweet” Haurchefant says, helping Hiyori place himself in his lap, water splashing around his legs. “Much better” Hiyori whispers before bending down to kiss his lover. 

The kiss is hungry. Tongues intertwining, soft noises spreading and taking over the room. It says  _ I’ve longed for this _ ,  _ You’re so beautiful, I never want to stop.  _ Hiyori’s hands are all over his hair, his back, his arms. Haurchefant’s hands are caressing Hiyori’s breast’s softly, softly pinching and flicking the hardened nipples. “Ahhhh Haurchefant, mmmm” Hiyori moans, arching into the touch, feeling his clit throb with arousal. He can also feel Haurchefant’s hard cock against his leg, the notion making him grind his hips downward. “Fury have mercy upon me” Haurchefant groans as he bends his head to press soft kisses upon Hiyori’s breasts, feeling the man shiver under his touch. “I’ve never- no one has- uhm, touched me before” Hiyori whispers between soft moans as Haurchefant kisses his chest lovingly. It feels like he’s going to explode, Haurchefant is all around him and he could never want anything else, anyone else. “M-my past partner didn’t want to touch me, so this is ah, all new to me” Hiyori whispers as Haurchefant presses kisses along his neck, sucking lightly at the skin. Hiyori’s words make him snap up, looking up at Hiyori’s face, flushed and uncertain. “Your past partner was a fool” Haurchefant states, scooping up some water in his hands and pouring it over Hiyori’s shoulders. The warm water trickles over his chest, warming him and creating goosebumps along his arms. “We won’t do anything you don’t want to do Hiyori, we will take it slow my love” Haurchefant says, taking Hiyori’s hand to kiss it softly, smiling up at him. “T-thank you, your hands feel, so good, much better t-than my own” Hiyori whispers, tone shaky with arousal and a touch of nervousness. There’s a worry inside his soul, that of  _ what if he isn’t good enough.  _ Haurchefant could have anyone in his bed, so why would he choose him? “Gods, you’ll be the death of me Hiyori. I haven’t touched another since we met” Haurchefant says as Hiyori kisses his neck, biting lightly on the pale skin, savoring the groans he draws out of Haurchefant. This confession makes Hiyori shiver. The implication is clear, Haurchefant has lusted after him since they met too. “Ah I’ve, imagined your hands on me so many times, your mouth-“ Hiyori is cut off as Haurchefant moves his leg, causing his knee to press up against Hiyori’s crotch, applying the perfect amount of pressure to his aching clit. “Hnnnghhh god” Hiyori moans. “I’m sorry dearest, was that alright? It wasn’t intentional” Haurchefant says apologetically, cradling Hiyori’s face in his hands, searching his lovers’ eyes for any discomfort. “No no Haurchefant, it, it felt so good, please more” Hiyori says quietly, blush flaring and turning his face away to hide. He cannot even believe the noises coming out of his mouth. Haurchefant smiles wickedly, pressing his knee up against that spot again, causing Hiyori to shake and whine quietly. “Let’s get you in my bed, I want to hear you” Haurchefant whispers, standing and giving Hiyori a hand so he can stand too. 

  
  


They dry off in separate rooms, knowing that they’ll just end up touching one another without ever reaching the bedroom. Hiyori wraps the robe that Haurchefant gave him around himself, it smells just like him. The soft fabric feels wonderful against his skin, now warm from the heated water. Then Hiyori steps out of the bathroom into the bedroom, where he finds Haurchefant sitting on the edge of his bed, robe on but not closed. Now he could see him more properly, and twelve be damned he was gorgeous. His cock had softened somewhat, now half-hard betwixt his legs. How he longs to touch it, he might not have been touched himself but he had most definitely touched others. “You look beautiful in my clothes” Haurchefant says as he notices Hiyori staring, a soft blush upon his cheeks. Without a word Hiyori walks and sits beside his lover, leaning in to kiss him deeply. “Will you lay down for me Hiyori?” Haurchefant asks between kisses, letting his hands caress Hiyori’s thighs through the fabric. Hiyori nods, sliding himself up into the large bed, laying on his back up against the pillows, watching Haurchefant.

“Is it alright if I remove the robe dearest?” Haurchefant questions as he lays down beside him, his own robe sliding closed. “Yes, I’ll tell you if there’s anything I don’t want” Hiyori says, undoing the knot around his waist, leaving it to Haurchefant to slide it open. Which he does, one large hand pushing it aside as he bends down to kiss Hiyori’s chest, paying close attention to his peaked nipples and the soft flesh around them. “Please” Hiyori pleads, not knowing what he’s asking but needing more of Haurchefant. “Please what my boy?” Haurchefant teases, allowing one hand to caress down Hiyori’s stomach, relishing the feeling of strong muscles under his fingertips. Hiyori cannot make himself speak as Haurchefant keeps flicking his left nipple with his tongue and caressing his chest and stomach with the other. “I need your h-hand, down there please” Hiyori pleads, spreading his legs a little more as he does so. This sight shoots a shock of arousal through Haurchefant and he can feel his cock twitch. “Of course my sweet boy, tell me if I do something you don’t want” Haurchefant whispers before allowing his hand to reach the heat between his Auri lovers’ legs. Haurchefant can’t help but groan as he feels just how wet Hiyori is, allowing his fingers to slick up before applying some pressure to his aching clit. It’s quite sizable, and Haurchefant can easily take it between his fingers and rub it slowly. “Oh, oh holy- hnnngh” Hiyori whines, arching up into the touch, gripping into Haurchefant to steady himself. “So handsome, utterly perfect” Haurchefant whispers against Hiyori shoulder, pressing kisses against the scales there as he continues to rub his clit, not yet touching his hole. The little moans Hiyori let’s out go directly to Haurchefant’s aching cock. This beautiful man before him is moaning for him. 

“I-“ Hiyori starts before cutting himself off abruptly, arching into Haurchefant’s touch once more. His lovers assault on his clit is excruciatingly slow and he craves more. “Would you let me put my mouth on you Hiyori?” Haurchefant asks, voice dark and raspy in Hiyori’s ear. Hiyori tenses at that, the mental image of Haurchefant’s  _ tongue  _ licking at his clit bringing him to the edge of an orgasm. But why would he want to do  _ that _ ? His previous partner always said Hiyori shouldn’t ask, because no one would want to please him. 

Haurchefant notices the swift in his lovers’ behavior at his question and his stomach drops. Maybe that was not at all what Hiyori wanted? “It’s alright if you’d rather I-“ Haurchefant starts before Hiyori stops him with a kiss. “Haurchefant I, as I told you before, no one has ever-“ Hiyori stops for a few seconds to breathe. “Whenever I asked my past partner to touch me or, do that he would recoil, I just-“ Hiyori swallows audibly. “He told me n-no one ever would, that I was only to let him take me and nothin’ else” Hiyori says quietly. At this Haurchefant’s anger flares like a vicious fire within his very bones. How  _ dare  _ anyone make this beautiful, kind, attractive and sweet man believe that he wasn’t deserving of pleasure? Haurchefant would have none of that, he would make sure that while he still drew breath Hiyori would never feel like he wasn’t deserving of touch. 

“By Hallone’s Rage, how could he do this to you my dearest” Haurchefant says, voice laced with anger and unadulterated sadness for his lover. “I’ve thought about touching you so much, making you whimper and shake, making you scream my name” Haurchefant whispers as he slowly drags his fingers over Hiyori’s clit. “Your pleasure gives me pleasure” Haurchefant whispers, sucking at Hiyori’s neck, making an effort to create a dark spot. “If you’d let me, I would love to make you come with my tongue” Haurchefant whispers darkly, licking softly over the mark he just created on his lover’s neck. “I-i would like that” Hiyori admits, his cheeks igniting with a shameful blush. Haurchefant smiles then, placing a final kiss upon Hiyori’s cheek before rising and settling between Hiyori’s thighs. “Tell me if you want me to stop” Haurchefant says before placing soft kisses to Hiyori’s inner thighs, making the man shiver. He’s done this before to a previous lover, so he felt quite confident that he could please his lover. Haurchefant starts by placing wet, open-mouthed kisses to Hiyori’s swollen clit, feeling Hiyori’s legs shake under his hands. Then he starts to lick along Hiyori’s heat slowly, feeling the warm, wet heat underneath his tongue. He flicks the clit with his tongue, teasing it as he hears Hiyori whine and whimper underneath his touch. “Ahhhh” Hiyori moans loudly, threading his hands through his lover’s silver hair. Haurchefant hums with approval as he feels strong hands through his hair, continuing his slow assault on Hiyori’s clit with his tongue. “I’ve never felt anything like this ahhhhhh-“ Hiyori gasps as Haurchefant flattens his tongue and licks his whole sex. 

Hiyori can feel his slick leaking out of him, he’s always been one to get messy. “Hmmm such a good boy you are” Haurchefant whispers, the vibrations of his words against Hiyori’s clit making him moan yet again. “H-haurchefant, please, put your tongue-“ Hiyori pleads, he needs his tongue inside him now. Never in his life has he experienced such pleasure, only ever his own hand on lonely nights. He was always told to just suck his partner off and allow him to fuck him, facing away from him. But this, this was so different. Haurchefant kept glancing up at him, smiling softly before licking him gently. His touch was gentle, caring and his eyes spoke volumes. Haurchefant groans at Hiyori’s request, gods how he wants to do exactly that. “Yes sweetheart, I will” Haurchefant whispers before trailing his tongue down towards Hiyori’s hole. Circling the quivering hole with his tongue he feels Hiyori tug at his hair with impatience. Then he sticks his tongue inside, feeling the way Hiyori squeezes around his tongue and just how soft his inner walls are. “Twelve be praised aaah, how could I deserve t-this” Hiyori gasps as Haurchefant starts fucking his hole with his tongue, the slick sounds filling the room. “You deserve every worldly pleasure” Haurchefant says, bending his head up to look at his lover. Hiyori’s hair was a bit of a mess, his braid only holding parts of it in place, flushed cheeks and lips slick with saliva. Haurchefant looks beautiful, Hiyori thinks. His silver hair is all over the place, Hiyori’s own hands woven into it. His pupils are blown wide, making his eyes look darker and his face is flushed, tips of his ears a sweet pink. Then Haurchefant bends back down, resuming his treatment, feeling Hiyori’s hole squeeze around his tongue as he takes his hand to rub his clit. Now his thighs are shaking and Hiyori’s hands grow tougher in the Elezen man’s hair, pulling him down lightly as he bucks his hips towards that warm tongue. All the while Hiyori is whimpering and moaning softly. “Haurchefant, god don’t ever stop, I’m so close” Hiyori gasps, feeling his orgasm building like an electric current in his abdomen. Haurchefant feels his own cock pulse with arousal, the sounds of his lover and the thought of feeling that tight heat around his cock making him pant. “Come for me Hiyori” Haurchefant whispers before sucking at his clit and letting one of his fingers circle his wet hole. “ _ Haurchefant _ , hnnnnnngh” Hiyori yelps as he comes, his body arching off the bed. Haurchefant stops and slides up Hiyori’s body again to kiss him through the aftermath. 

After a few seconds, Hiyori has come back down from his high, panting still. “Haurchefant” Hiyori whispers simply, angling his body so he can kiss him while letting his hands slide down his body. “You’ve waited for so long, let me touch you” Hiyori whispers lowly, feeling quite guilty for neglecting his lovers’ needs. “God yes whatever you want my love” Haurchefant says, kissing Hiyori softly. Hiyori smiles into the kiss as he lays his hand upon Haurchefant’s cock, rock hard and leaking pre-come at the tip. At the sudden friction Haurchefant groans, arching into the touch. “You’ve made me feel so good, please let me make you feel good too” Hiyori whispers as he starts to pump his cock slowly. God he wants it inside him more than anything else. Usually, Hiyori doesn’t crave that, but now he needs this man inside him. Haurchefant moans lowly, kissing Hiyori deeply as he starts to buck his hips, fucking his fist. “Gods, Hiyori” Haurchefant gasps. Hiyori feels his own arousal spark again as he admires his lover’s face contorted in pleasure. “I want you, inside me” Hiyori whispers as he slides his thumb over the swollen head, catching some precome and taking it to his lips to taste. Haurchefant stops in his tracks, lifting his hands to cup Hiyori’s face gently. “Please don’t feel like you have to do that for me sweetheart” Haurchefant says, his face flush and worry in his eyes.  _ How  _ could Hiyori have found such a wonderful man? “I, I want it too… I’ve thought about what you might feel like inside me many times” Hiyori whispers, thinking back to his lonely nights in the Canopy Inn, rubbing his clit and imagining Haurchefant entering him. “By the fury Hiyori… of course, anything you desire shall be yours” Haurchefant whispers against Hiyori’s lips before kissing him again. Yet again Haurchefant’s hand slither down towards Hiyori’s crotch, still leaking with slick and upon the touch Hiyori gasps, his clit still very sensitive. “I’d like to face you, lay down on your back” Haurchefant says. Hiyori obeys instantly, feeling his back hit the linen bedding. Then Hiyori allows his legs to fall open in abandon, inviting Haurchefant to settle between them. “Please make me yours” Hiyori says, his cheeks igniting with shame at his own remark, but realizing that none of it was untrue. He desired to only belong to him. Haurchefant smiles down at him, his pupils enlarged and his cock dripping with precome. “And please don’t worry, I’ve had a spell cast upon me for some time, you needn’t worry about that kind of protection” Hiyori says, showing the small mark on the underside of his thigh, of magical origin. “Hmm wonderful, you always think ahead don’t you dearest?” Haurchefant muses as he allows his hand to slide along Hiyori’s heat before allowing a finger to push inside. He wasn’t going to enter his boy without preparation, despite how wet and needy he could feel he was. Hiyori blushes at the comment, thinking back to how he had allowed it to be cast just after meeting Haurchefant. He had it dispelled after leaving his previous partner, but somehow he decided that he needed to cast it again upon meeting the man. Turns out his animal desire has proven fruitful. “I got it when I met you….I couldn’t stop imagining you finishing.. inside me” Hiyori admits softly, whimpering as Haurchefant puts a second finger in, spreading him open. “Such a good boy you are, you’ve been preparing yourself for me for so long” Haurchefant muses, shuddering with the thought of Hiyori imagining them having sex. Just like he had, many times before. Haurchefant angels his fingers slightly, purposefully hitting that spot that he knows will make his lover moan. And that Hiyori does, his dark groan like music to the Elezen’s ears. “P-please, fuck me Haurchefant” Hiyori gasps as a third finger enters him, squeezing around it, needing more. “Yes, yes” Haurchefant says, allowing his fingers to slip out of him, taking the remaining slick on his fingers to slick up his own cock. “Beg for it” Haurchefant whispers as he allows his cock to run along Hiyori’s heat, feeling the warm wetness against his swollen head. Hiyori bucks up, pushing against his lover’s cock. He  _ wants  _ it, more than he’s ever wanted anything before. To become one with Haurchefant, to please him, be made his. “Please, please take me Haurchefant” Hiyori pleads, pushing his hips down again, feeling the tip of Haurchefant’s cock against his hole. “Good boy” Haurchefant whispers, causing Hiyori to shiver. The praise makes his body sing, all his nerve endings pleased. Slowly Haurchefant pushes inside, allowing Hiyori to get used to the feeling. “You’re so tight Hiyori” Haurchefant gasps, now fully seated inside, his thighs quivering with the intense pleasure. “Hnnngh you feel so good” Hiyori groans as he rocks his hips slowly, reveling in the sensation of that hard cock sliding in and out of him. Haurchefant takes this as his cue to move, slowly but surely picking up the pace of his thrusts, Hiyori’s walls squeezing around him. They both moan in unison, gripping onto one another and kissing as Haurchefant chases his orgasm with quick thrusts. Hiyori takes his hand to his clit, rubbing it roughly. “You are  _ mine _ ” Haurchefant says, picking up the pace and reveling in Hiyori’s whimpers as he hits that sweet spot. “ _ Yours _ ” Hiyori answers. 

“ _ Hiyori _ ” Haurchefant moans as he comes, his pressed against his lover, releasing his come inside him. The feeling of come filling him up and hearing his love moan  _ his  _ name sends Hiyori over the edge too, bucking up against his lover. “I love you” Hiyori whispers as he kisses Haurchefant, wincing slightly as he slips out of his hole. “I love you too” Haurchefant answers.

* * *

Ever since that night, they sleep beside one another. When Haurchefant is wounded at The Vault Hiyori sleeps in his infirmary bed every night, watching over him as he heals. He almost lost him, but some miracle caused him to survive the attack. 

* * *

“Marry me” Haurchefant says simply as he and Hiyori are walking towards House Fortemps manor to greet Edmont after returning from Doma. Hiyori stops in his tracks at that, looking at Haurchefant now down on one knee. “Yes, oh lord yes” Hiyori yelps, shooting for Haurchefant, pushing him down to the snow-covered ground to kiss him deeply. “ _ Yours”  _ Haurchefant whispers between kisses. “ _ Mine”  _ Hiyori answers. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!  
I always imagine Haurchefant being incredibly caring and respectful in bed, I hope I did that justice here. As a trans man I find great solace in stories like this one. 
> 
> Comments make my day <3


End file.
